


Nains

by Myu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, et parce que merde quoi, parce qu'on en a besoin parfois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myu/pseuds/Myu
Summary: C'est quelque chose qu'un roi ne doit pas sentir, car cela pourrait le pousser à agir inconsciemment, cela pourrait l'amener à provoquer, à nouveau, la perte de son peuple. Un roi... Un roi ne devrait pas être jaloux de ses sujets.





	Nains

La première fois qu'il ressent ça, c'est lorsqu'il voit la famille de Gloín arriver à Erebor, c'est lorsque les anciens habitants de cette ville perdus pendant si longtemps reviennent enfin, pour de bon. C'est lorsqu'il voit les visages plein de joie, de soulagement, d'espoir de retrouver leur maison, de retrouver leur famille arrivée avant eux.

Ce qu'il ressent, il ne saurait vraiment le définir. Ca lui fait mal, ça lui donne l'impression qu'il lui manque quelque chose, et en plus, c'est accompagné de quelque chose de mauvais, de vile, qui se fait connaître brusquement. Une chose qu'il a connu depuis que les nains furent chassés d'Erebor, quelque chose qui s'est fait connaitre à chaque fois qu'il voyait les hommes, et les nains, qui n'ont pas connu la perte d'Erebor, a chaque fois qu'il voyait un enfant vivre insouciant, profitant de chose que ces neveux ne pouvaient pas avoir.

C'est quelque chose qu'un roi ne doit pas sentir, car cela pourrait le pousser à agir inconsciemment, cela pourrait l'amener à provoquer, à nouveau, la perte de son peuple. Un roi... Un roi ne devrait pas être jaloux de ses sujets.

Ces deux sentiments, la jalousie et cet inconnu douloureux apparaissent lorsqu'il remarque le reste de la compagnie qui forment des familles, qui sont heureux. Alors que lui, lui qui devrait pouvoir finalement y accéder, à ce bonheur, en est toujours coupé. Il a survécu, il s'est battu et s'est débrouillé pour que son peuple ne souffre pas plus que possible dans les circonstances. Et il n'y a toujours pas droit, à ce que les autres ont devant lui, et ce qu'ils lui présentent avec tellement de joie, alors qu'il ne veut que les faires souffrir autant qu'il souffre lorsqu'il les voit.

Mais il ne peut pas, car c'est un roi, et un roi a des devoirs, a des obligations, il y a tellement d'attentes sur ce qu'il peut faire, ce qu'il peut offrir. Même si cela lui coûte, au point où parfois il se demande ce qu'il lui restera, ce qu'il aura encore à chérir pour lui, dans la nuit à la lumière terne d'un feu mourant...

Cela va faire 3 ans qu'ils ont récupéré Erebor. La ville reprend peu à peu sa splendeur d'antan, on peut dire qu'elle reprend sa stabilité politique et économique, où chaque nain a une place, a un toit et de la nourriture chaque jour. C'est une période encore pleine de conflit, de demande, du peuple et des peuples voisins, des questions, des réclamation, des menaces. Ce n'est pas complètement tranquille. Et lorsque le soir, dans sa chambre, éclairé à la lumière d'une frêle bougie, il raconte les avancés de son peuples au voleur banni, il sait qu'il ment. Il ne pourra jamais dire au hobbit que l'envie de tout laisser en plan devient de plus en plus forte, que la chose qui est apparue dans son cœur devient de plus en plus grosse, et qu'elle le ronge de l'intérieur. Il est terrifié à l'idée d'agir sur cette chose qui le consume. et il ne peut la nommer ni sur papier, ni dans sa tête, ça reste une chose sans nom, mélange de jalousie, et d'autre choses. Il ne peut l'expliquer, et même parler de cela la rendrait beaucoup trop réel. Alors Thorin se tait, et il envoie une autre lettre à son hobbit.

Il ne sait jamais quand la lettre arrive à destination, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que dans 1 mois un rôdeur lui apportera une réponse. Et dans ce lapse de temps, il y a une cinquantaine de lettre qui ont été écrite dans l'espoir de trouver les bons mots, de se libérer d'un poids,  ou juste d'oublier un instant qu'il est roi. Ces lettres ne bougerons pas du tiroir sombre où elles ont été fourrées les unes après les autres. Du moins, elle ne bougeront pas selon Thorin.

******

Cela va faire 5 ans qu'Erebor à été sauvée des griffes du Dragons, un ans depuis que l'on peut dire que la ville, et le royaume est stable. Les nains exilés ont de nouveau un toit, et de quoi manger, on peut dire qu'ils sont heureux. Les membres de la compagnie se sont dispersés. Les frères Ur se sont de nouveau installés comme fabricant de jouet renommés, Dori a sont salon de thé dans la rue la plus populaire d'Erebor, Nori vole et assassine à souhait en toute légalité, sous le regard peu avenant de Dwalin, et Balin parle d'aller reconquérir la Moria, mal gré la présence du Fléau de Durin dans les entrailles de la montagne.

Thorin n'approuve pas, il ne veux plus, ne peux plus partir à la reconquête de royaume perdu depuis bien longtemps. Il a un peu plus de mal à vivre d'ailleurs. Il espère juste que les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué.

Ce qu'il ne voit pas dans sa fatigue, ce sont les regards concernés de ses neveux, et de sa sœur. Ce qu'il n'entend pas ce sont les questions  à moitié étouffées qui résonnent  au détour d'une rencontre derrière son passage. Ce qu'il ne sent pas sont le toucher apaisant d'un ami inquiet, une main sur l'épaule, une poignée de main plus longue...

Lady Dἰs, dans toute sa sagesse de mère et de princesse, ne sait plus quoi faire. Depuis son retour à Erebor, depuis cette discussion sur le dernier membre de la compagnie, elle ne peut qu'observer son Frère, son roi. Elle ne peut que regarder l'oncle de ses enfants s'épuiser et disparaître sous la pression de son rôle, sous la solitude forcée, sous la culpabilité. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps cela fait, depuis qu'elle a remarqué la lueur de vie s'assombrir peu à peu dans les yeux de Thorin. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il faut agir, et vite, avant que les Nains ne perdent un Roi, avant que ses fils ne perdent leur figure paternel, avant qu'elle ne perde son frère.

Il lui faut quelque jours de plus, avant d'arriver à une décision. Menant son enquête, menaçant les coursiers, elle apprend d'où viennent les quelques lettres que Thorin reçoit qui n'ont rien à voir avec les affaires politiques naines. Ce n'est pas très rapide, mais au moins c'est efficace. Elle a maintenant l'adresse d'un certain hobbit.

Son plan est long à mettre en place, et encore plus à appliquer. C'est pourquoi elle se résigne à demander de l'aide au reste de la compagnie.

Il lui faut 5 ans de plus.

Thorin se rend compte que quelque chose cloche lorsque des conversations s'arrêtent à son entrée, et reprennent dès qu'il sort. Il réalise que quelque chose se trame lorsque ses neveux, pas connus pour leur discrétion, échangent des regards lourd de sens devant lui.

Alors ça ne l'étonne pas lorsque le conseil de vieux nains, lui demande gentiment de lâcher un peu de leste, et de prendre des vacances. Forcément, ce n'est pas formulé comme ça, mais Thorin a bien compris le message. Les vieux croutons veulent le voir quitter Erebor, prendre des vacances,  si possible aller voir chez les elfes, pendant que sa sœur assume son rôle de roi sa place. 

C'est une bonne idée, et d'une certaine manière, ça le soulage. S'il n'est pas au pouvoir, s'il n'est pas près des trésors, de l'or et de ce que possède Erebor pour une certaine durée, il peut espérer que le folie de l'or ne l'atteigne pas à nouveau.... En effet, ni Ferrin, ni Dis n'ont montré signe qu'il pouvait être atteint de cette folie, contrairement à Thorin, qui est victime de cela, comme son père et grand-père avant lui. La famille Durin est maudite après tout...

C'est comme ça que le nain se trouve sur la route, avec une petite escorte de trois nains, des trois nains qui l'on accompagnés il ya bien longtemps... Balin ne semble pas perturbé plus que ça de devoir reprendre la route avec son roi. Dwalin reste paranoïaque dans ses meilleurs moments... Et Bofur continu de fabriquer ses jouets, malgré le manque évidant d'enfant pendant le voyage.

Au final, le roi sous la montagne à l'impression d'avoir traverser une parti du temps pour retourner dans le passer. Il se sent nostalgique.

Ils devraient faire route, lentement, vers les montagnes bleus, mais sa majesté n'ayant pas vraiment un bon sens de l'orientation, il se laisse guider par ses compagnons, appréciant au fur et à mesure du voyage, de pouvoir sentir à nouveau le vent, le soleil et parfois la pluie qui lui ont étonnement manqué lorsqu'il était sous sa montagne tant chérie.

L'objectif premier est Ered Luin, pour y faire un arrêt pendant peut être un an ou deux,  avant de revenir vers Erebor en passant par Gondor et le Rohan...

Mais Thorin se rend compte après un peu plus de huit semaines de trajet que leur route se dirige inexorablement vers un lieu connu, presque reconnu. Mais il n'ose pas se faire entendre. Il se sent trop las , trop fatigué depuis longtemps pour dire quoique ce soit. Pour s'énerver ou s'exaspérer devant les plans de ses amis et sa famille. Il ne veut plus se battre.

******

Le conseiller fidèle du rois l'a remarqué. Cela fait plus de trois ans que le roi ne vit plus vraiment, qu'il subit et souffre sous la pression de sa fonction, sous le poids qu'est sa vie. Parfois Balin se demande si le rois n'aurait pas été plus heureux s'il n'avait pas survécu la bataille des cinq armée. Peut être que là, Balin l'aurait retrouver des années plus tard dans les Halls de Mandos, souriant et joyeux. Enfin libre de vivre, rire et sourire, sans le poids d'une vie, d'un fardeau inconnu que son ami semble toujours porté avec peine depuis quelque temps.

Depuis leur départ d'Erebor, l'ainé des fils Fundin, a pu voir à quel point  voir le soleil et sentir l'air pure de la terre du milieu à commencé à faire du bien au fils Durin. Il espère juste que leur destination et leur arrivée ne sera pas accompagné de surprise peu appréciable.

Il ne veut pas voir son ami, son cousin et son roi sombrer définitivement dans l'obscurité qui semble le ronger depuis plusieurs années.

******

Lorsque,  la petite troupe de nains atteint le village qu'ils ont traversé il y a déjà bien des années, la nostalgie les prend par surprise. Bofur se surprend à repenser à son premier passage et sa première rencontre avec l'un de ces être peuplant le village. Des êtres hostiles envers les étranger, mais semble-t-il charmant avec le recul. Le seul qu'il ai vraiment connu étant sa base de référence, il suppose qu'il pourra peut être faire fortune en revendant ce qu'il a tailler sur le chemin...

Dwalin se rappelle avec affection les regards similaires d'il y a plusieurs années que lui lancèrent les habitants de ce village. Il sait maintenant à quoi s'attendre de la part de ces créature pacifique et appréciatrice de la vie.

Leur jambes les entraînent presque automatiquement, comme si elles n'avait jamais oublier le chemin, vers une porte peinte de vert.

Ils s'attendent à tous quand ils s'approche de la porte.

Ils ne s'attendent juste pas du tout à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune garçon de quelque années, habillé d'un petit veston bleu et d'un pantacourt, les pieds nus comme il est coutume chez les hobbits.

Pendant un long moment, l'enfant et les nains se dévisagent. Thorin se demandant brusquement si leur voleur a lui aussi eu droit à sa fin heureuse. Si lui aussi a eu droit de continuer sa vie comme si rien n'était arriver. Brusquement , la jalousie qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis son départ d'Erebor se réveille en lui, accompagner de cette chose toujours sombre et horrible qui dormait en lui.

Sa vue se trouble, il a juste assez d'esprit pour tourner la tête ailleurs et serrer le poing violement, d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa paume suffisamment fort pour que du sang coule le long de ses phalanges. Il ne veut pas faire peur à l'enfant, mais il se dit que c'est peut être trop tard. Il n'a peut être pas réussi à se contrôler.

Dwalin lui lance un regard perçant, près à agir si besoin, tandis que son frère s'approche du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Quelque phrases sont échangés en Westron, avant que le jeune hobbit s'élance dans la maison en criant un retentissant "Oncle Bilbo!!! Ya des nains à la porte!!!".

.

..

Ce n'est pas son fils.

Cette information soulage Thorin plus qu'elle ne le dervait. Mais ce soulagement est de courte duré quand il réalise qu'il va revoir son voleur, après plusieurs années, après une séparation violente... Une tension sourde et sans pareille l'envahit. Il ne sait pas s'il veut vraiment être là.

Et même si les divers conversations et disputent lors du trajet ont toujours finit sur son accord pour revoir le Hobbit, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il reste dans sa montagne. Il se serait perdu dans son obscurité personnel, son enfer et sa folie, mais cela se serait fait par étape. Là il ne sait pas s'il survivra. Il ne sait pas s'il restera sain d'esprit.

Et brusquement Thorin Roi sous la Montagne a peur. D'une peur qu'il n'a jusque là jamais connu, d'une peur qui le surprend et  le terrifie encore plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible.

Est-ce là la fin du fils Durin?

********************

Lorsque son neveu Frodo vient le voir en courant, babillant quelque chose à propos de nains à la porte, Bilbo pense que c'est l'imagination de l'enfant qui parle. Il accepte de jouer le jeu, simplement parce que cela va faire moins d'un moi que l'enfant à perdu ses parents, et que Bilbo est simplement heureux de voir son neveu s'épanouir à nouveau.

Ce qu'il ne prévoit pas, c'est de voir des personnes familières, fantôme d'un passé qu'il a cru perdu à jamais, sur le palier de sa maison.

L'exclamation qu'il laisse échapper et le bruit qu'il fait en titubant de choc attire l'attention de ses visiteurs inattendue...

Il ne peut en croire ses yeux, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, et Thorin, à la porte de son humble demeure. Au lieu d'être à Erebor, dans leur montagne.

le choc est tel que le hobbit ne peut se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé. Les nains sont entrés, il leur à fait du thé et leur a offert des biscuits.

Des discussions plus ou moins houleuses ont suivit. La présence de Frodo presque oublié jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne pose des questions timides au nain au chapeau.

**********

les nains sont resté plusieurs semaines chez Baggins le fou, la commune de Hobbiton a pu en parler, et faire un  nombre incalculable de spéculation sur leur présence et leur raison pour ne pas partir. Au final, deux des nains ont quitté la Conté pour retourner dans leur montagne après le passage de l'été.

Les nains restant à Cul-de-sac se rendirent rapidement utile pour la communauté des hobbits, se faisant apprécier de la même manière.

Thorin garde la trace de cette chose horrible qui l'a hanté pendant plusieurs année à Erebor, mais il se sent moins vulnérable, moins fatigué, et surtout, la jalousie qui l'habitait semble l'avoir quitté. Il peut enfin être heureux. Et même si l'obscurité continue de l'habiter, il ne l'a sent plus près à surgit et à l'envahir. Il apprécie enfin la vie.

Bofur est extrêmement heureux de rester près des hobbits qui partagent son envie de rire, de chanter et de s'amuser à tout heure. Et il construit sa vie autour des enfants et des jouets qu'il continu de créer, d'innover et surtout, au près de cet enfant qui leur à ouvert la porte en un début d'été, un enfant ayant subit un drame, mais qui se relève grâce à une famille hétéroclite et particulièrement étrange.

Bilbo lui vit une vie tranquille en tant que Hobbit fou, entouré de son neveu et de deux nains qu'il apprécie plus que tout. Il s'est décidé à écrire ses aventures, aidé d'un roi sous la montagne égarée en pleine Conté. Il aide aussi son Roi sous la montagne à garder une correspondance soutenu avec la sœur de se dernier et avec le reste de la compagnie qui lui manque tout de même.

Une histoire de voyage a même été évoqué il ya deux ou trois mois....


End file.
